


Just a Silly Boy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly boy who never really grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Silly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 May 2015  
> Word Count: 69  
> Written for:[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) **onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Just a silly boy who never really grew up.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about August/Pinocchio fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't really care for August at all. This was a little harder than I'd expected, but I'm nothing if not stubborn.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Just a silly boy  
Who never really grew up.  
Welcome to my life.  
They gave me a second chance.  
Twice! And I blew it both times.

I couldn't handle  
The responsibility  
Of a caretaker  
When I still needed one, too.  
But nobody thought of that.

So I ran away  
And found my Pleasure Island  
All over the world.  
I thought it would be safer  
If I could just disappear.


End file.
